


Myjesz włosy… CZYM!?

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Sunset jest kucykiem, więc lubi kucykowe rzeczy. Pewnie, sianoburger to nie jest coś, co można dostać w ludzkim świecie, ale to nie powinno jej powstrzymać przed używaniem produktów, do których przyzwyczaiła się w Equestrii, prawda?Cóż, jej ludzcy przyjaciele mogą się z tym nie zgodzić, gdy Rarity znajdzie dość dziwną butelkę szamponu w łazience Sunset...





	Myjesz włosy… CZYM!?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're washing your hair with WHAT!?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329001) by keroko. 



> Tłumaczenie: Lyokoheros  
> Korekta: ReedMan, Midday Shine, Wierzba Games, Zandi

**Rarity.exe nie odpowiada**

 

– Zaklepuję górne łóżko! – wykrzyczała Pinkie, wskakując na schody, prowadzące na antresolę w mieszkaniu Sunset.

Był piątek pod koniec miesiąca, więc dziewczyny zdecydowały się na piżamową imprezę, „bo to będzie zabawne”, jak ujęła to Pinkie. Jednak ten raz był nieco bardziej wyjątkowy. Była to bowiem ich pierwsza piżamowa impreza u Sunset.

– Ha! Nie wierzę, że dopiero teraz robimy piżamową imprezę u ciebie, Sunset – powiedziała Rainbow Dash i klapnęła na kanapę, a jej torba wylądowała na stoliku przed nią.

– Cóż, nie ma tu za wiele przestrzeni ani luksusów, więc myślałam, że piżamowa impreza u mnie nie bardzo wypali – odpowiedziała Sunset.

– Cukiereczku, skoro przetrwałyśmy piżamową imprezę w tym chlewie, który Rainbow Dash nazywa pokojem, to twój dom nie będzie dla nas żadnym problemem – odparła sucho Applejack.

Rainbow obróciła się z oburzeniem na twarzy.

– Hej! Mój pokój jest doskonale… ehm, zorganizowany! Tak! To zorganizowany bałagan – oświadczyła Rainbow, kiwając głową i krzyżując ramiona na znak, że to nieodwołalne.

– No, ehm, było całkiem przytulnie – dołączyła Fluttershy.

– Widzicie? Fluttershy się zgadza!

– Skarbie, powiedziała, że twój pokój jest przytulny, a nie, że zorganizowany – Rarity zauważyła cierpko, odkładając swą torbę. Otworzywszy ją, wyłowiła z niej niewiele od niej mniejszą kosmetyczkę z makijażem. – Sunset, nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, gdybym na moment zajęła twoją łazienkę? Obawiam się, że ten deszcz nie zrobił za dobrze mojemu makijażowi.

– Żaden problem, Rarity, nie musisz się śpieszyć. Tylko zawołaj, jeśli rury zaczną wariować.

– Jestem pewna, że to nie będzie problemem – odparła modnisia, wchodząc do łazienki i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– To będziemy dzisiaj włazić tam na górę czy nie? – spytała Rainbow, ponownie ściągając uwagę dziewczyn na grupę.

– Balustrada nie jest zbyt solidna – zauważyła Sunset, wskazując na pojedynczą barierkę, oddzielającą antresolę od stromego spadku. – Więc spanie na łóżku jest w porządku, ale nie chcę wiedzieć, co by było, gdyby któraś z was, wiercąc się w śpiworze, spadła na dół.

– O… szkoda! – wykrzyknęła Pinkie, wytykając głowę znad krawędzi antresoli i patrząc w dół na resztę. – Tu jest napraaaawdę przytulnie.

– Możemy sprawić, że tu też będzie przytulnie, Pinkie – odpowiedziała Sunset. – W końcu brak miejsca znaczy, że czego byśmy nie zrobiły, i tak będzie przytulnie.  

– Ech, prawda – Pinkie wzruszyła ramionami, przyznając jej rację, po czym zwisła z krawędzi i opuściła się na dół.

Sunset odwróciła się, by skarcić swoją elastyczną przyjaciółkę, ale ledwie otworzyła usta, gdy nagle otwarły się drzwi od łazienki, z której wymaszerowała Rarity, wyglądająca na dość zakłopotaną.

– Rarity? Były jakieś problemy z rurami? – spytała Sunset.

Rarity uważnie przyjrzała się swojej przyjaciółce.

– O, nie skarbie, z rurami wszystko dobrze. Zdecydowanie widać twoje zdolności techniczne. Jednakże… – Rarity uniosła brew i przybrała ton kogoś ostrożnie dobierającego słowa – znalazłam nieco… osobliwy przedmiot w twojej łazience.

– Hę? – tylko tyle Sunset była w stanie odpowiedzieć. Nie było jej wiadomo, żeby w łazience miała cokolwiek dziwnego.  – O czym ty mówisz? Trzymam tam tylko normalne wyposażenie łazienki.

Rarity zagryzła wargi, ostrożnie formułując następną odpowiedź.

– Więc… Sunset, skarbie, mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, co to jest? – to mówiąc, położyła na stole dużą butelkę z niebiesko-żółtą etykietą.

Sunset zamrugała. Potem jeszcze raz. Wreszcie, zdezorientowana, uniosła brew.

– To mój szampon. Co z nim nie tak?

Oczywiście nie była to dobra odpowiedź, bo nagle poczuła na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich.

– Co? To tylko szampon.

– Ehm… Sunset? – zaczęła Twilight, poprawiając sobie okulary i patrząc ponownie na butelkę, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że oczy jej nie zwodzą. – Wiesz, że na butelce jest napisane „szampon do grzywy i ogona”, prawda?

– Tak? – Sunset przechyliła głowę.

– A do czego użyłabyś szamponu do grzywy i ogona? – naciskała Twilight.

Wciąż przekrzywiając głowę, zdezorientowana Sunset zamrugała.

– Do mycia grzywy i ogona?

– Więc do czego go używasz?

Sunset zamrugała ponownie, uniosła kosmyk swoich włosów i wskazała na niego.

– Czekaj chwilę! – odezwała się Applejack, podnosząc obie ręce. – Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że myjesz włosy szamponem dla koni?

– Albo kucyków – wtrąciła Sunset.

– Ta, albo kucyków, ale dlaczego, do jasnej stodoły, miałabyś używać szamponu… dla… kucyków… – Applejack urwała; można było odnieść wrażenie, że przysłowiowa żarówka właśnie zapaliła się nad wszystkimi obecnymi jednocześnie.

Sunset ze swojej strony jedynie skrzyżowała ręce.

– Zapomniałyście, że jestem magicznym kucykiem z innego świata, co nie, dziewczyny?

Rarity odkaszlnęła.

– Cóż, może nie tej magicznej części. W końcu mamy przy sobie te śliczne przypominajki – zauważyła z zakłopotaniem, bawiąc się kryształkiem na swojej szyi. – Ale przyznaję, że fakt, iż jesteś kucykiem, mógł nam… nieco umknąć.

Rainbow zaśmiała się i położyła rękę na ramieniu Sunset.

– Ale serio, Sunset. Kucyk czy nie, używasz szamponu dla koni? Co dalej? Wcinanie trawy?

Sunset wzruszyła ramionami.

– No, nieugotowanej nie. I brakuje mi dobrej sałatki słonecznikowej. Ale tak, używam szamponu do grzywy i ogona i mam nawet odżywkę. A niby jak osiągnęłabym to? – to mówiąc, figlarnie podrzuciła parę kosmyków włosów.

– Więc mówisz – powiedziała ostrożnie Rarity – że on naprawdę działa?

– Dla mnie działa – Sunset skinęła głową. – Właściwie, to przypomina mi mój ulubiony szampon z czasów mojej nauki w zamku Canterlot.

Rarity zrobiła wielkie oczy.

– Królewski szampon?

– Ta. I chyba właśnie dlatego wciąż go używam. Przypomina mi dom – Sunset uśmiechnęła się tęsknie przez moment.

– Czy kucyki często myją grzywę? – odezwała się Fluttershy, pochylając się nieco naprzód. Jej nieśmiałość całkowicie uleciała na myśl o uroczych nie–do–końca–zwierzętach i ich zabiegach pielęgnacyjnych.

Sunset parsknęła.

– No jasne. Odpowiednie zadbanie o grzywę, futro i ogon jest jednym z najbardziej podstawowych elementów equestriańskiego społeczeństwa. No i jednym z najbardziej lukratywnych. Nawet najmniejsze miasta mają swoje własne spa, a każda klacz i każdy ogier chodzą tam przynajmniej raz w tygodniu.

– Czekaj, faceci chodzą do spa? – spytała sceptycznie Rainbow.

– Jasne – Sunset skinęła głową. – Tylko bardzo niewiele kucyków uważa zabiegi w spa za „niefajne”. Większość po prostu cieszy się troską, a rezultaty odpowiednich zabiegów mówią same za siebie. Jesteś bardziej zrelaksowana niż po dobrym weekendowym śnie, twoje futro lśni jak kryształ, a grzywa i ogon zdają się lżejsze od powietrza – westchnęła tęsknie na to wspomnienie.

– Chyba komuś przydałby się dobry zabieg w spa, tu w ludzkim świecie – powiedziała żartobliwie Rarity.

Sunset westchnęła.

– Chętnie, ale dobry zabieg w spa jest niesamowicie drogi, a nie mam kasy jak lodu, by wyrzucać ją na cotygodniowe wycieczki.

– O, pff, nonsens, skarbie – prychnęła Rarity, machając ręką na zmartwienie Sunset. – Z radością wprowadzę cię do naszego lokalnego spa. Całkiem dobrze znam tamtejsze dziewczyny i jestem pewna, że będziemy w stanie się dogadać, byś mogła mieć nieco więcej wygód w swoim życiu.

– To… naprawdę hojne z twojej strony, Rarity, ale nie chciałabym, żebyś się dla mnie tak wysilała – powiedziała Sunset, niechętna idei wykorzystywania swojej przyjaciółki.

– O, spokojnie, od wieków próbuję przekonać Rainbow Dash, że nie ma nic „niefajnego” w chodzeniu do spa. A teraz, gdy usłyszałam, że najtwardsza dziewczyna w szkole uważa je za nieodłączną część jej kultury, byłoby wręcz skandalem, gdybyś nie spróbowała naszego. Pewnie nie będzie dokładnie takie jak to, do którego przywykłaś, w końcu jest przeznaczone dla ludzi, nie dla kucyków... a przy okazji, po naszej wizycie koniecznie musisz mi opowiedzieć, jak jest w spa dla kucyków i jak w porównaniu z nim wypada nasze... ale jestem pewna, że je pokochasz.

– Dzięki, Rarity – powiedziała Sunset, uśmiechając się do swojej szczodrej przyjaciółki. Następnie wyszczerzyła zęby, patrząc prosto na Rarity i butelkę, którą trzymała. – Chcesz go wypróbować?

Oczy Rarity przemknęły między butelką szamponu i włosami Sunset. Chęć wypróbowania czegoś określonego jako równe królewskiemu szamponowi walczyła z wiedzą, że zostało to stworzone dla zwierząt.

– P… pomyślę nad tym. Może jutro rano – stwierdziła.

– Jak sobie chcesz – Sunset wzruszyła ramionami. – A teraz co z kolacją? Nie mam za bardzo kuchni, więc odgrzejemy sobie coś w mikrofalówce czy wyjdziemy na miasto?

– O! O! – ożywiła się Pinkie. – Parę ulic stąd otworzyła się taka fajna nowa knajpka!

I tak przyjaciółki kontynuowały swoją piżamową imprezę. Małe przypomnienie, że jedna z ich drogich przyjaciółek była troszeczkę inna, wciąż było świeże w ich umysłach.


End file.
